Krell Volgrim
Krell Volgrim is a Half Orc former soldier of the Jhang'ri Dynasty, who is looking for insight on some arcane symbols and the group of mages that made them. Abilities Appearance Krell is a 6'8" brawny Half Orc with grey skin like his father (Xal Volgrim) and blonde hair that he gets form his human mother (June Dawnwood). He has several facial piercings and wears light common clothes. He covers most of his body with a red traveling cloak that is pinned with the insignia of his former infantry company (The 121st Inflantry Company) "Krya's Spear", a silvered spearhead with the word "Krya" in Orcish. Mystical Tattoos Krell's upper body and forearms are covered in asymetral geometeric tattoos. This tattoos glow light blue in times stress or danger. The meaning of this tattoos remains unknown to Krell. Early Life The GreyHawk Krell was raised by his father (mother's location unknown) on the Orcish pirate ship The GreyHawk. Under Captian Toki Greyblade (Orc), The GreyHawk attacked travelers, merchants, and small under guarded townships out and around The Belt of Clouds. The bandit life never fit well with Krell, so at age 13 he left is father and The GreyHawk to find a more honorable life. While the pirate life was not for Krell, he did make a friend, Juo "Sour" Fiji (Orc). Although Sour stayed on the The GreyHawk when Krell left, Sour would stay connected by sending letters to Krell while in the military. The 121st Inflantry Company "Krya's Spear" Ultimately, Krell found a himself joining the Jhang'ri Dynasty armed forces. Whereas he found a life he could be proud of, Krell felt isolated form the orcs. They saw him more as manfolk than orc thus Krell never was able to move up in rank. Despite his human side, Krell was a strong combatant and was place under the command of Captain Han Ito, a fierce leader. She led the 121st Infantry Company also know as Krya’s Spear. They earned their namesake for spearheading attacks on harden enemy lines. The 121st was always the first breakthrough. Within the 121st, Krell’s squad leader was Corporal Sono Oda. She was a fair but tough leader. She led Krell and her squad through some rough times but Oda was always able to push them to the win. The Piotuos Event xxxxxxxxxxx The Beginning After losing all of his money looking for answer to what is the mean of the mystical tattoos, Krell was join by the charming wizard Zephyr Ildweave and the talented Madame Voila in Edge. They joined a traveling caravan for heading through Ereyn while Zephyr helped Krell look for answers. The caravan leader ?Gustuvo? plays the greatest harp as he runs a festive group of vagabond that welcomes all. While on the road, the caravan came across a odd wooden man Arbor, whom was in battle with a group of goblins. Arbor caught Krell's attention and suspicion with markings similar to his own. Arbor began traveling with the group to look for "forest guardians". Before reaching Ereyn, a patrol of Aslynn High Elves soldiers accosted the caravan looking for El-Laiana Galanodel. The group had noticed her before the soldiers came, but keep her and her partner, Ssera, a secert. El and Ssera are welcome to hide within the caravan as it makes way to Ereyn.(see Session 0)